stream_moderation_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Community Guidelines and ToS
When getting into the understandings of streaming whether it’s modding a stream or streaming yourself, it is good to read and understand the site you moderate's Terms of Service (or ToS) and their Community Guidelines. While each site has differences in their legal documentation, they are pretty simple when broken down to help the user have an easy time reading what is and isn’t allowed on the site. It will only take a short amount of time to through them but they are powerful tools especially to a moderator to help keep chat ruly and under control. * Twitch ** ToS ** Community Guidelines * Mixer ** ToS ** Community Guidelines ** Mixer also has a lot of other helpful guides that are worth a read if you want to get better at moderation as a whole. They can all be found here. * YouTube ** While YouTube as a whole has far more than just streaming, there is a lot more to their Terms than what needs to be read into, but their Community Guidelines are pretty strong and worth a read. ** ToS ** Community Guidelines There are some major points to pull out of all of these, and they span all sorts of streaming platforms so none are truly platform specific. We will be focused on how they are implemented on Twitch as we are more familiar with that side of things. No Minors This is specifically more for Twitch and Mixer. Something that is worth mentioning as discussed in the ToS is the use of streaming services by minors. It is against the ToS of Twitch and Mixer to use the service under the age of 13, that being said there is nothing that can stop them. Especially when it comes to the summertime, the chats get flooded with many minors off school for break. While most people know how to keep themselves controlled, some kids tend to think it is cool to share that they are under the age of 13. While you should report them to Twitch under their terms, many people might not, but it is at least important to let them know (whispers work) that they are breaking the ToS and to not advertise their age in chats. Many of the users you run into creating multiple spam accounts after being banned are minors and act up due to their age. Ban/Suspension Evasion Will go into more detail in the Major Issues page, but if a user evades a ban or suspension by “using other accounts, identities, personalities, or presence on another user's account”, they can get suspended for far longer from Twitch itself, to even an indefinite suspension from the services. Reporting a ToS Breaker Reporting someone for ban evading, being a minor, or anything else in the ToS should only be done when there is definitive proof. People have been falsely reported for underage jokes (which should be avoided) in some communities that have gotten their accounts suspended from Twitch until appealed. To report a ToS breaker on Twitch, you need to click on their name, click the three vertical dots in the bottom right, and go to report. There is a whole guide into how it works here that goes into far more detail. Here is a guide for reporting on Mixer. Category:Pages